whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/How I became a teenage techno Malkavian.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Sires, Neontes, and Fledgling. Cthulhu is public for everyone to use for free. Thank you H.P. Lovecraft for being generous. I shouldn’t have to say this, but this is of course just a story. Please take and modify as you wish. This story is mostly serious with a dash of humor. MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. To my dearest Cthulhu, This is a short story about how I had my first phase as a Malkavian. I’m a Caitiff with the ability to shift clans slowly over a duration of thirteen cycles. Every time I complete my thirteenth cycle the new set of cycles have a different time frame associated with them. No I’m not Caine. I hear he’s doing psycho therapy in some bejeweled valley of sorts. He seems rather happy with his new line of work as a non violent Shilmulo. Existential detective for you human types out there. The first time I became a Malkavian I got zapped while accessing the ancient vaults of Knowledge in Atlantis. Vanilla Fox just knew I hated authority and that I would do the opposite of what I was told. I was only thirteen million at the time and going hard into my rebellion calculations. I used my shadow form uncle Zapathasura taught me and walked right passed the statueque guards. Their multi spectrum goggles were really advanced, but I was one of the lead designers and left a back door in the code along with a simple password. It’s still there if anyone is interested. Com code number being 192.168.0.11 ;) The password is “Rosebud.” I slipped under the door so easily it would make a five time gold medal limbo champ look me in the face with envious shock. I’m feeling good thinking the chamber is completely empty, so I slip back into my normal spectrum to conserve my precious vitae. I slowly approach the machine and use my advanced senses to search for energy traps set up near the alabaster chair. A quick scan around the throne and no energy bubble traps have been detected. No turning back on this mission, so I take one last precaution. I inhale deeply, and breath a cloud of topaz smoke around the room. No laser traps flicker into view, so I think I’m golden. I take a quick easy breath and waltz up to the throne like a kid in a candy shop. I adjust my pants as I sit down, a smug smile streaked across my face. A thin helmet materializes out of the astral plane and I give it a mental command to engage the AppleOfKnowledge.exe application. A crazy demon laughs hysterically and says April fools day! ZAP! It seems that my uncle Zapathasura had sold a favor to Chthulhu and that it would be cashed in some time down the road. Of course I got driven mad over a six day period because I saw his face directly. It usually takes three days when looking at such an ancient being directly, but I guess the virtual reality chamber filtered most of the damages. I walk out of the chamber and everything I thought I once held dear just faded from mind. I find that just breathing, pacing, and being single minded are the way to do it. Oddly enough it felt good. All my worries just went away. Now every thirteenth cycle I give it all up to do something new. It’s not so bad to cut away chains of attachment. It makes for a great new beginning! I move my pawn on E2 to E4. Your move Cthulhu, Sensible Cenobite Category:Blog posts